


billy and steve

by KaliaNightingale67



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliaNightingale67/pseuds/KaliaNightingale67
Summary: love??????
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	billy and steve

bruh u can tell me anything u want,,, but there is absolutely NO denying the way that billy looks at steve in that first shower scene? like dude do u SEE the love in his eyes?????  
anyway thats all lov ya


End file.
